Felix and Feliciana
by TeamICan'tDecide
Summary: After centuries of planning Feliciana goes to the Volturi. The Volturi have something she has lost long ago: her older brother Felix. Unexpected things happen. She finds love in the arms of Alec Volturi, one of the most feared members of the Volturi.
1. One: Prologue

_When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions. – William Shakespeare_

After centuries of planning Feliciana goes to the Volturi. The Volturi have something she has lost long ago: her older brother Felix. Unexpected things happen. She finds love in the arms of Alec Volturi, one of the most feared members of the Volturi.

Alec x Feliciana and Felix x Miranda

_**Preview:**_

With graceful steps Feliciana ran direction Volterra

Volterra, city of the Volturi. The Kings of the vampires.

"Felici, are you sure you want to do this?" asked a high ringing voice coming from a redheaded girl.

**Note:** I will try to update soon, but I'm from Belgium so English isn't my mother tongue. I need to translate every sentence, that may take a while.

My English is not that good, but I think it's readable. I know that there are going to be many spelling mistakes in the next chapters. Also I'm not that good with verbs

So SORRY! ;)

I will try to update SOON ;)


	2. Two: Volterra

With graceful steps Feliciana ran direction Volterra. Volterra city of the Volturi. The kings of the vampire world. "Felici, are you sure you want to do this?" asked a high ringing voice coming from a redheaded girl. She was older than Feliciana. Felici was Feliciana's nickname. "Yes, Miranda. I'm sure, it's time that I go visit my dear brother." She replied giggling, she planned this for a long time ago. Ah, Miranda: concerned for her loved ones, stubborn, sarcastic and lethal, and yet Feliciana's best friend. "Okay." sighed Miranda. They approached the city walls of Volterra. It was midnight. It was dark, no mortal that would see them. Their eyes were too weak. "Climbing?" asked Feliciana, Miranda nodded. She bent her knees slightly and jumped. She grabbed the wall and clamped her fingers in the old cement. Miranda followed the example of her friend. They climbed on the great wall without any trouble. As spiders only faster, more graceful, and easier. Without the slightest hesitation or fear jump Feliciana of the wall. The wind whistled past her ears. She landed gracefully on her two feet, that sat in a pair of expensive high-heeled Louboutin boots. Miranda followed half a second later. Together they walked through the streets of Volterra.

"Volterra, city of the famous Volturi! Isn't it exciting? "cried Feliciana excited with her low, soft voice. Miranda sighed and said in a bored tone: "After 4 centuries you still haven't changed, seriously Feliciana if I was mortal my head would explode from your voice!" Feliciana giggled, Miranda could be very difficult sometimes. One time, she was just as Feliciana: excited. Other times the world could explode, and she wouldn't even mind. According to Feliciana Miranda suffered from mood swings. Miranda grinned whenever she thought of it and shrugged her shoulders. Volterra was no big city, and had nothing special, but Feliciana found Volterra beautifully. It was old and everything had a reddish-brown color.

"Hey, you there! Why are you girls not to bed?" asked a man mid-40s. Feliciana and Miranda turned around slowly. _'Stupid people, they really search the danger!' _Thought Feliciana. She became irritated by the man his question. "Mind your own business!" she snapped at him, and in her voice there was a threat. The man didn't expected such an challenging answer of the girl. Her voice sounded low and soft, one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. "Please stay polite, young lady, I am a police officer, and I just asked you girls a question, and I would want you to answer it." The man did not realize that he was playing with his life! Feliciana hissed softly. "Remember it's forbidden, to hunt in Volterra!" Miranda whispered so quietly that the only vampire ears would hear it. Feliciana breathed in deeply and smiled wide at the man. "Go back home!" she ordered him. The man turned around and walked away. Everything the girl asked him, he would do. He had to go home, it was an order. "Oh, I love my gift so much!" Feliciana sang softly. Miranda chuckled only.

"Ben, check Volterra. Unnoticed. " Aro said, one of the three Volturi leaders. The vampire nodded and ran out of the throne room, the 3 leaders and important guards leaving behind. He wished that he also belonged to the important guard. The permanent guard. But he had no gift, and had no huge muscles or great battle techniques like Felix. He was unimportant and belonged to the lowest class of the Volturi. The temporary guard, he was one of them. He left the castle and walked through the streets of Volterra. It was midnight and no mortal that would see him, but for all the security he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. Suddenly he smelled the smell of a vampire, not 1 but 2 different scents. There were 2 vampires in Volterra. He ran back to the castle to get back-up.


	3. Three: Underground

"Do you even know where the entrance of that famous Volturi castle is?" asked Miranda. "No." Was the simple answer of Feliciana. Miranda knew about the Volturi, but Feliciana knew more. She knew the rules, and that was enough for her. "Found it!" screamed Miranda but not too loud, they didn't want to wake up the mortals. She lifted the heavy manhole with 1 hand. Feliciana looked amused at Miranda and jumped in to the depth, her friend followed. The tunnels that led to the Castle were dark, damp and cold, but it didn't bother Feliciana and Miranda. Out of necessity, they stopped when they came to a fence with bars as thick as Feliciana's arm. In the middle was a door with a large lock attached on it. It had to prevent that unwanted guests would visit. Miranda raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow amused: that fence didn't stopped a vampire. It was also not intended to stop, nobody broke in into the Volturi! Nobody was that crazy. Or stupid. She clamped her hand around the bars of the fence, and pulled. The sound of bent metal echoed in the tunnels, and a second later she had the door in her hand. It fell on the ground with a loud clattering sound. Feliciana clapped in her hands and watched Miranda with an amused look on her face. They walked further, until they came to a lift, they stepped in. Classical music echoed gently in the elevator. It was Vivaldi. Miranda was changed into a vampire at the age of 22 in 1709, the time also Vivaldi lived. She didn't like Vivaldi. His music was beautiful but Vivaldi tried to seduce her when he saw the beautiful women for the first time. And he was a priest for god's sake! "You do realize that we are unwanted. Actually we have a kind of broken into the Volturi. Are you really sure you want to do this "asked Miranda, and in her voice was uncertainty and a little bit of fear. "I know. And yes I'm sure Miranda. The Volturi have something I've lost long ago, and I want it back because it belongs to me and not to them" Answered Feliciana determined and in her voice there was no hint of fear or doubt. "I know that we should not challenge the Volturi, and yes we have broken into the Volturi but if we explain everything ...-" "To whom?" asked Miranda, and she interrupted Feliciana. "Think, Miranda. The Volturi leaders of course! Besides it's time that my brother knows of my existence!" said Feliciana, her voice full of determination.

The elevator stood still and the elevator doors opened. They came in the reception area. The woman at the wooden desk jumped when she saw the 2 gorgeous female vampires. Feliciana heard how the heart of the woman began to beat faster. She was clearly startled. Feliciana smiled, and suddenly it was impossible for women to look away: "Where are your masters?" "Open that door there-" and she pointed to a wooden door on the other side of the reception area "-follow the corridor until you reach 2 large wooden doors, that is the throne room, there are my masters and the guard at this moment." "Thanks and sit!" said as if the women was a dog, and she began to walk to the wooden door. The woman - Gianna - sat back down on her seat, still under the influence of Feliciana's gift. Feliciana followed the directions that the human receptionist had given her. They walked through the corridors of the Volturi castle until they abruptly stopped. "There are 2 vampires in Volterra! We must find them and bring them to master Aro." said an unknown voice that sounded tense. "We need to inform the elderly!" said a second voice that sounded just as tense as the first one. "There is no time for that!" snapped the first voice. 4 vampires came around the corner in a hurry. Rapidly they crouched all 4 when they saw the 2 unknown vampires. Feliciana and Miranda did the same, even though they didn't wanted to fight. But if it came to a fight, they would fight The large wooden doors of the throne room were in sight, but 4 vampires blocked the way. "That are the unwanted guests!" said the first voice against the 3 other vampires. "What are you doing here!" growled one of them. "We only want to talk with your masters." answered Feliciana on a calm tone, not impressed by the growling of the man. Yet she was still ready to fight. Miranda's eyes kept a sharp eye on the 4 men. All 4 men had a normal physique and were not overly muscular. All 4 men belonged to the lowest class of the Volturi guard.

"Grab them!" screamed one of them, an unknown voice. All 4 they shot forward like a bullet that was fired. "Miranda, we cannot kill or we are deep in trouble!" cried Feliciana and she clutched her hand around the fist that should have hit her. She twisted the arm of the man, and pushed him against the wall. In the meanwhile Miranda was busy with her own battle. "I know. But it's very tempting!" The black man that attacked her, she pushed with all her strength away, he flew right into a wall. The doors to the throne room were barely 6 meters far. "Protect us!" said Feliciana while she smiled lovely. The man who had looked her straight in the eye could not resist her command, he just had to obey her. He turned around and crashed into two vampires at once that wanted to attack the two beautiful vampires. "What do you think you're doing, Peter?" growled one of them furious, and he pushed the man off him. By the time the 3 vampires were standing back on their feet, Miranda had already finished her battle. They both ran to the doors of the throne room, just when Feliciana was about to push the doors open, someone tackled Feliciana and Miranda on the ground. Feliciana growled hard, she started to get angry!

"What is going on! Santiago open the doors." Aro said from his throne. Growl sounded behind the doors of the throne room. Maybe there was a fight between one of the guards. The bored expression on Aro's face changed in curiosity. Caius was on his guard, and Marcus's expression was still the same: disinterested. As usual. Jane smiled at the prospect that she might get to torture someone. Alec was not very interested but nevertheless also on his guard. Santiago pulled the doors open.

Feliciana kicked with an enormous power and speed against the chest of the vampire in front for her, just at the time that the doors of the throne room went open. All eyes were focused on her. The vampire flew in the throne room and landed on his back. Feliciana ran inside at vampire speed, followed closely by Miranda. The 3 other vampires ran after them.

2 female vampires ran into the throne room. They had just defeated 4 guards. Alec stared at a black-haired girl. She was incredibly beautiful. She had something special. Her face was heart shaped, her high cheekbones were jealous making and her cheeks seemed soft despite her hard vampire skin. Her full lips had a light pink color. They seemed ideal to be kissed. Her nose was small, but it fit perfectly with her face. Her face was framed by short, thick ink black curls that went into her neck. Her eyes were a dark burgundy color. They were framed by curly black eyelashes. Her pale skin had an olive undertone, like Felix and Demetri. But it didn't made her ugly. She seemed bigger than she really was, by her high heels. How more Alec stared at her, the more he felt attracted to her, he didn't want to feel attracted to her! She was the first female vampire who had his attention. He smelled her scent. She smelled mainly to mint and lime. But Alec also smelled vanilla. It was the most refreshing and attractive scent he had ever smelled. She turned her head and looked straight into his eyes. It seemed he could see straight into her soul.

Feliciana looked straight into the eyes of Alec Volturi. He was angelically beautiful. His hair was dark brown and it hung in his neck. His lips were full, but not as full as his twin sister Jane. Alec Volturi was sexy. Feliciana looked away, she only had looked at him for one second, but if felt like hours. Feliciana turned her attention back to her attackers.

Felix looked at the black-haired girl, she was vaguely familiar. Her skin had the same olive undertone as his. He had to admit: the girl had the guard kicked powerfully. She had a good kick. Maybe he could fight with her. Then he could know what she was capable of.


	4. Four: The Proposal

"That will teach you!" said Feliciana against the vampire, she had kicked into the throne room. Feliciana turned around and smiled again, one of the vampires looked at her: "Attack them!" Feliciana loved her gift, therefore she made good use of it. The Volturi guards did not give up. "Grab them!" screamed a shrill voice, Feliciana recognized him as Caius. The entire guard came into action. In less than a second, they were surrounded. Feliciana looked around the circle. All vampires were ready to attack. Just Jane and Alec weren't in the circle, but they were ready to use their ability. One of them fell upon: her brother. She recognized him vaguely from her human memories. He was big, no huge! And his muscles were impressive. He walked towards her with another vampire, which she recognized as Demetri. Demetri Volturi. The famous tracker of the Volturi. Both vampires each took one arm and dragged her to the 3 leaders. Felix took her left arm and Demetri her right. They forced her to her knees. She didn't even struggled. Feliciana closed her eyes, this was the closest she had ever been to her brother in 990 years. Unlike Miranda, who tried to tear herself loose without success. "Keep your filthy hands off me, you bastard!" Miranda hadn't given up her fight and she used some not so feminine words. She kicked one of the vampires who was holding her - or at least tried - in a place where he surely would have felt it. Miranda resisted fiercely, until she suddenly started screaming in pain. She squirmed in the arms of the two vampires who were holding her. Miranda tried desperately to use her gift on Jane, but the terrible pain she felt prevented that. A few seconds ago she was still okay and now she experienced an unbearable pain. Feliciana knew why. She turned her head to the right and her suspicions were confirmed. Jane Volturi. The young girl that was one of the most powerful weapons of the Volturi and had the gift to let someone feel an excruciating pain. Half of the witch twins. Anger flared in her. "Stop it, blond witch!" Feliciana screamed, her voice full of anger. Nobody had the right to hurt her best friend, anyone who tried it would end up in ashes. Miranda and Feliciana had a band. They protected each other. But Feliciana could not kill Jane or she would end up in ashes. Jane hated her already, nobody but nobody scolded her. The word 'witch' brought painful memories up. She would torture the girl to madness! Jane looked away from Miranda ready to use her gift on the other girl. The smallest eye contact that Jane had made with Feliciana had big consequences. Feliciana smiled, knowing that her gift would work. Jane had no control anymore. Jane Volturi would pay because she had hurt Miranda. "Why don't you rip your own hand off, Jane?" spat Feliciana hateful. Alec smiled, the girl was crazy. Jane nodded, she clasped her hand around her other and pulled. A cry of pain escaped from her mouth. "Jane, no!" screamed Alec, his burgundy eyes full of horror. His sister had just ripped her own hand off. The feeling that Alec had, attraction, the feeling that she was special was completely gone! It was replaced with hatred. A burning hatred. "Stop! What does this mean?" Aro said, his voice compelling and furious. "I am very sorry Aro, all this commotion, the fighting, the torturing ...! Miranda and I just wanted to talk to you and you brothers." Feliciana said as politely as possible. "Talking! You break into the Volturi, you fight with the guard and let Jane rip her own hand off! You have brought your own death over yourself!" shouted Caius. He was furious. Feliciana clenched her jaw, to prevent that she would start screaming. "Talking, about what? What is so important that you break into the Volturi and attack us?" Aro was still furious. The 2 girls had guts, but they would pay for that! "Firstly, Aro, we have indeed broken into the Volturi, but if your guards had not attacked us, there was no problem. We tried to tell them that we only wanted to talk to you and your brothers, but they didn't listen. And second, there is an important reason that we took the risk to break in!" Aro listened to the explanation of the girl. Jane awoke from her hypnosis. She remembered everything again, how she had lost control over herself and how she had ripped her own hand off! Alec had her hand already attached back on her arm, the poison attached the wound together. Jane screamed and flew forward, she would murder the girl! Her brother grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. Aro had not given the order to murder the two vampires, but Alec wanted it. Nobody was allowed to hurt his sister. "And what would that major reason be?" Aro said, and curiosity welled up in him. Feliciana took a deep breath, even though she didn't need it and began to speak: "My name is Feliciana and my brother is a member of the Volturi." Aro frowned, he didn't recognized the girl. You could almost feel the curiosity that hung in the throne room. "And who might your brother be, Feliciana?" Aro was surprised, a girl claimed that her brother was a member of the Volturi. "Felix Volturi" she replied almost inaudibly. She felt the grip on her left arm tighten until it was almost painful. Her brother held her left arm. She heard him growl. Aro laughed. "Felix, Demetri let her go." said Aro, and he turned his attention back to Feliciana: "May I have your hand, my dear Feliciana." Feliciana had heard of Aro's gift: with a single touch he could read all the thoughts you've ever had. This was her chance, he would know that she was telling the truth. Her brother and Demetri let go of her arms. She stood back straight, and walked with slow steps to Aro. The entire guard was tense, and stood ready to attack if necessary. She stretched out her hand and put it into Aro's hand. Her memories flashed through Aro's head. A vague human memory attracted his attention: the girl and Felix, both in human form. A 27-year-old Felix hugged the 11-year-old girl. "Goodbye, sister." Then she didn't knew that it would be the last hug that she would ever get of her brother. Aro let go of Feliciana's hand and laughed excited. Feliciana thought it sounded weird. "It's true! Everything is true, brothers. They only came to talk to us, the guard attacked them first and she is Felix's sister. Felix I can introduce you: your sister Feliciana." Feliciana smiled. The truth finally came up! Whisper went round in the throne room. Demetri chuckled: "Who would have thought that Felix's sister would be beautiful. I thought she would be rather thick and would have warts!" Feliciana turned brute around and squeezed her eyes: "Do I look like I'm fat and have warts!" She growled at Demetri. He looked at her well: she was surely a pleasant appearance, just like her redheaded friend. Demetri stuck his hands in the air as a sign of defense. He nudged Felix in the ribs with his elbow and said with a grin: "Your sister has guts!" She hated it when someone talked about her appearance in a bad way. "Afton, Santiago, you can let Miranda go!" Aro said, and he pointed to the red-haired vampire. Afton and Santiago let Miranda loose, who immediately came right back. "About time!" She hissed. She kicked Afton against his shin-bone and hit Santiago in his face. They both growled. Miranda raised her chin haughtily in the air and came to stand beside Feliciana. Felix stared at Feliciana. Was she his sister? Her skin was the same olive undertone as his, and her hair was the same color black. "Dear Feliciana, why don't you explain to everyone what your gift is?" Asked Aro amused. He had seen evidence of her gift, and know what she could do, and how powerful her gift wasn't. Miranda was also talented. The plan to make them both members of the Volturi was already formed. They both would be a good addition. Feliciana smiled, on her guard. She didn't know where this was going. She began to speak: "My gift is that when I smile at someone, that person would do anything for me. My smile is a kind of magical. Call it hypnosis. I can also hypnotize someone without smiling, by just looking at the person but then my hypnosis is weaker." "How long can you hypnotize someone?" Aro was very curious. " If I smile: 10 seconds, but if I just look at the person without smiling 5 seconds. If I look at the person without smiling it is also easier to fight it. But if I hypnotize someone with smiling it is impossible to resist. " Aro smiled happy like a little child. "Hypnosis, what a special gift! Would you like to give a little demonstration, dear Feliciana." Feliciana turned around and smiled at Demetri. "Bark like a dog, Demetri." Demetri began to bark, or something that would resemble barking. Feliciana and Miranda giggled. Their giggles sounded like music. After 10 seconds, Demetri had the control over himself completely back. Laughter echoed in the throne room. Even Felix's mouth corners went up, and formed a smile. Demetri looked like he wanted to rip Feliciana's head from her body. "What a humiliation, Demetri!" giggled Feliciana. A 16 year old girl had humiliated him. She let him bark like a dog. He hated her gift: hypnosis. Aro clapped his hands: "Wonderful, what a great gift! And you Miranda? From Feliciana's thoughts, I understand that you are quite talented too!" Aro already knew what her gift was, but he just liked to show his future members. " I have the ability to implant a sensation of fear into others. My gift is mentally and it doesn't matter how big or how tough the person in question is." Miranda looked at Felix. Feliciana's brother was big and had something menacing about himself. Yet there was also something special about him, found Miranda. Something attractive. She looked at him defiantly, a look he answered. The girl - Miranda - was beautiful. She was tall and her legs were accentuated by her high heels and her short black dress. She had long straight hair that was as red as fire that hung on her back and had a ponytail. Her face was round and ofcourse pale. Her lips had a natural red tint. She had large dark red eyes, which stared at Felix. He winked at her, and her lips formed a smile. "Would you like to join the Volturi?" Aro's question came unexpected. Jane hissed furiously, a sign that they could better answer 'no' or else they would be killed. "That's a great honor, Aro! But must we decide immediately?" Feliciana's voice was as polite as possible, she was careful not to offend Aro. "Oh no, my darlings. Why don't you stay here for a few days, the honor is ours. We insist on it!" "What Aro! They broke into the Volturi, they must die!" Ofcourse it was Caius. "No no brother, they clearly expressed regret. Isn't it my dears?" Feliciana and Miranda both nodded. " That's settled then. Afton why don't you show our guests their room?" "Yes master." " Follow me please miss Feliciana, miss Miranda." Afton started to walk, Feliciana and Miranda followed quickly.


	5. Five: To join or not to join

"Mission accomplished!" Cried Feliciana happy. She had made it clear that she was Felix's sister and she was still alive. At least when she didn't came face to face with Jane. Miranda and she walked through the corridors of the Volturi castle behind Afton. He would guide them to their room. "Are we going to accept Aro's proposal?" Miranda spoke with 'we'. What counted for Feliciana, counted also for Miranda. They stayed together, no matter what happened. "No." replied Feliciana on the question of her friend. They would politely refuse Aro's proposal to join the Volturi. Miranda and Feliciana loved the freedom they had. Feliciana and Miranda had no consideration for others, because they were not in a coven. It was just the two of them, and that they wanted to keep. There would be a good reason to give up their freedom. There was a little chance, maybe she would join for her brother. If he wanted to know her. 'If', what a stupid word. Miranda and Feliciana would stay a few days in the Volturi castle. "Do you think that Chelsea - those who can manipulate tires - will try to break our band?" In Miranda's voice sat some concern. Afton was suddenly more interested in their conversation. His soul mate came up. "I don't know. Let her try. Our band is much too strong to be broken." Feliciana reassured her. Miranda and Feliciana were aware from the fact that they were not alone and that their conversation would not remain between them two. Feliciana touched Miranda's arm, which seemed to relax under her touch. The vampire in front of them stopped at the end of the corridor. "This is your room, miss Feliciana,-" and he pointed to a wooden door that had a golden doorknob. All doorknobs were of gold. "- And this is your room, miss Miranda." Miranda and Feliciana nodded politely. Their rooms were next to each other, something they had asked Aro. Afton departed in silence, leaving the two vampires behind. He was careful not to make eye contact with Feliciana. Feliciana found it amusing how he tried to be safe from her gift. "Is it up to me or was Afton very careful not to make eye contact with me?" Miranda laughed: "Poor Afton, I think he's afraid of you." The two girls began to laugh.

"Think of the possibilities, Caius. They both have a powerful gift and are good fighters. They would be a good addition!" Aro tried to convince him. "Yes they are good fighters, they defeated 4 of our guards. And Feliciana has indeed a strong and useful gift that has Jane may encounter when she ripped her own hand off! But they have broken into the Volturi! They must be killed! That should be an example to those who think that they can break into the Volturi!" "Caius, dear brother, they have expressed their regret. Feliciana wanted to see her brother. If we kill them, we lose not only the likelihood of two new members with a powerful gift, but also that Felix will mourn over his sister, isn't it Felix? It is his sister, and even though he doesn't know her, she is his family. We would not want that Felix mourns?" Felix remained silent. "Fine. It is your decision." Caius said through clenched teeth. There was no discussion. Aro had put his sights on the 2 vampires.

"Master Aro, you asked me to manipulate their band. I am sorry to disappoint you. Their bond is stronger than I thought. Too strong to break. I can not break it. I'm very sorry, master." Said a voice from a woman with light brown hair. There was some anger and shame in her voice. Aro looked at her, and stretched out his arm. Chelsea placed her hand in that of her master. Her thoughts were now shared. The band of Feliciana and Miranda was indeed very strong. Similar to the band of twins, like Jane and Alec. "It's okay, my dear" Aro was disappointed. He had a feeling that Feliciana and Miranda would reject his proposal. Afton came to the throne room. He had to show his master what he had heard: the 2 girls wouldn't join the Volturi. "Master, I have brought miss Feliciana and miss Miranda to their room. But when I accompanied them, I heard that they were not planning to join the Volturi." Aro stretched his arm again, this time it was Afton's turn to place his hand in that of his master. Feliciana and Miranda were indeed planning to refuse.

Felix listened to the conversation that went over his sister and her friend. His sister, whom he had not seen for centuries, and which he didn't even know she existed. All those human memories that he had, had been swept away by the transformation into a vampire.

Jane was boiling with rage. She hated Feliciana with her whole heart and soul. She ripped her own hand off for God's sake! She would never forget the smug smile on Feliciana's face! It would forever be burned into her memory. Each time Jane thought of Feliciana her hatred grew.

"You may leave the throne room." Aro said to his guards. "Oh Jane my dear, please don't use your gift on our guests." Jane hissed violently at the words of her master. He had forbidden her to use her gift. Everyone left the throne room in silence. "So they are going to refuse just like Alice and Edward Cullen and their disgusting human did!" Caius spit out their names. "Felix is her brother, maybe that gives us time to convince them. She has just found him, I don't think she will leave him soon." Marcus was silent, the conversation went between Aro and Caius. "There was a bond between Alec and Feliciana. A band that could be the beginning of a potential relationship. But the band was crushed when Feliciana ordered Jane to rip her own hand off." The heads of Aro and Caius turned towards Marcus. "Pity." was the only thing Aro said.

Alec stormed down the hallway, looking for Feliciana. Her name strengthened the hatred. He stopped at the door where her scent was strongest. Her mint-lime-vanilla scent. Without knocking he stormed inside. "Never learned to knock?" She said irritably. She already knew who it was, she recognized his scent. Alec Volturi was furious, his face was all vengeance. He wanted revenge on Feliciana for what she had done to his sister. She saw the expression on his face. "Can I help you, Alec?" Her voice was soft and sounded sweet but also challenging. She challenged him. The way she spoke his name, made him almost shiver. Almost. Alec growled, he took a menacing step toward her. "How is your sister?" He clearly heard the amusement in her voice. That was the final straw. Alec decided not to use his gift. She had to feel the pain that Jane also felt. He would do the same thing as what she had done to his sister. He tackled her to the ground before she could strike him off. He grabbed her wrist. He wished he hadn't done that. An electric shock went through him and his hatred vanished like snow in the sun. There was only the feeling of attraction. He felt attracted to her again. Feliciana had also felt the shock. It was a special shock. It was not painful, it was pleasant. Alec stood back straight. You could see the shock in his eyes clearly. Without saying a word he left the room. He closed the door with a loud bang. Alec's mission to take revenge, was abruptly interrupted. He cursed himself. Alec left Feliciana confused behind, one of the things she had never been in her long vampire life.


	6. Six: Embraces

Miranda said nothing about the incident with Alec, she had obviously heard everything. The only reason she hadn't come to help Feliciana, was because she knew that Feliciana could handle Alec perfectly. She only had to smile. Feliciana had told Miranda about the shock she had received when Alec had touched her, and the feelings she had felt. Confusion, attraction and surprisingly also lust. "Ready?" asked Miranda. She stood in front of Feliciana's room. "Yes." replied Feliciana and she pulled the door open with a great force. The two vampires were still dressed in the same clothes. They had a good taste in fashion. Feliciana was dressed in a black leather trouser, red blouse, a black leather jacket and of course her high-heeled Louboutin boots. Her favorite shoes. Miranda wore a short black dress with Louboutin pumps. It seemed hard to run, but it wasn't. Miranda and Feliciana were on their way to the throne room to tell Aro politely that they would not accept his proposal. Although Aro was probably already aware of their little conversation. Feliciana had changed her mind. Aro had proposed to stay a few days. Feliciana didn't want it anymore. The Volturi had nothing for her that could hold her with them. At first she thought that her brother would want to know her better. That was the reason she wanted to stay a few days with the Volturi. But no. Her brother didn't even bother to visit her and get acquainted with his little sister. Feliciana was surprised by the gentle tug on her dead heart. She was surprised that it hurt. After 990 years you'd think it wouldn't hurt anymore, but nothing was further from the truth. Feliciana was sad, angry, offended and disappointed: her brother clearly wanted nothing to do with her. She clearly was not important enough.

"Master, they're coming." Mentioned Demetri. He could feel them approaching. Thanks to his gift. 3 seconds later, the doors were pushed open. The 2 beautiful appearances came in. "Ah, my dears. How was your first night with the Volturi?" Aro asked in false politeness. "Very well Aro. But we didn't came for that. We came to say that we are not going accept your proposal. I'm sorry" Replied Feliciana. "Oh, what a shame. Would you please explain why, my dear?" "Miranda and I are quite on our liberty. And besides the Volturi has nothing that can keep me here. My brother clearly wants nothing to do with me." Feliciana almost whispered the last words. Felix stared at her back, her presence felt strange. Her already low voice was just a whisper. Alec could not stop thinking about what happened yesterday. The electric shock. In every thought that he had came the name Feliciana. " I understand. You would both have been a good addition, and I'm sure you would feel at home in the Volturi." Feliciana smiled, but it was a fake smile. Feliciana turned around and walked out of the throne room, Miranda wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered: "I'm sorry." Suddenly a large, strong hand clutched around her slender wrist. She turned around to see who stopped her, ready to use her gift. She was very surprised, the hand belonged to her brother. "What?!" she snapped whispering. She was not sure she had the strength to use her voice. "Stay for me, please?" 4 words that couldn't make her happier, but also 4 words that greatly confused her. "Why?! Did Aro forced you to say that?" "No. I want you to stay! Aro has nothing to do with that. We need to talk." Felix's voice was low. Feliciana looked at Miranda, who smilingly gave a small nod.

Felix followed Feliciana to her room, it felt too weird to already call her 'sister'. "Sit down." Feliciana herself sat down on her bed. Felix was sitting in an armchair. "I will begin. I have a few questions." Felix said. "Ask what you have to ask." "Would you mind telling me your story?" She swallowed, but nodded anyway. She decided to tell the short version "I was born in the year 1006, you were 16. I was 11 when you suddenly disappeared. I was changed at the age of 16 in the year 1022 by an unknown vampire. I had to undergo my transformation all alone. I had to discover everything alone, while you were with the Volturi, your own heaven! I was confused, sad and angry. My own brother was gone and he didn't even bother to search me! He had forgotten me. You have no idea how much I've struggled with my thirst and my feelings!" Feliciana didn't realize that she had screamed the last sentences. She looked at the ground. Dry sobs came from her chest, her tears would never fall because she could not cry. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against someone. "I wish I could say I hated you, but I can't get the words over my lips." She wrapped her arms around her brother, the first embrace in 990 years. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, his voice sounded a little rough. She released him, and looked at his face. Exactly the same as 990 years ago. His thumb rubbed her cheek, it was a sweet and tender gesture. Her skin felt smooth and soft under his thumb. His sister was a real beauty. Feliciana clenched her fist and hit Felix's eye. "I am sorry, I wanted to do that for 990 years, because you left me. It's not because I don't hate that I can't hit you." she said laughing. Felix loved her smile and the sound that belonged with it. He was surprised, her fist came harder than he had expected but he laughed. "I deserved that!"

Demetri walked through the hall, the beautiful Miranda passed him. "Well, well, Miss Miranda. Completely alone in the Volturi castle? Where is your friend?" "Talking with her brother, Demetri." she replied. "Why don't you come with me, Miss Miranda?" Miranda thought, what could go wrong? "Alright, if you have bad intentions I can surely handle you." she said grinning, she was referring to her gift. Demetri grinned back.


	7. seven: Confrontations

Miranda and Demetri were in the library of the Volturi castle. Demetri told her his war stories. Feliciana walked into the library, followed by her brother Felix. But Miranda already knew that she was coming thanks to 1) Demetri and 2) she smelled Feliciana's fresh scent. "Hello, Felici. Demetri just told me one of his war stories. You should hear his little adventure that he had with a newborn. You would die of laughing." Felix smiled and placed a hand on Feliciana's shoulder. Demetri's famous story about his battle with a newborn. The newborn vampire was naked. "How was your conversation with your brother?" Miranda asked truly curious. Miranda hated it if Feliciana was sad or had pain. She would do everything to avoid that. "Good. Very good in fact." Replied Feliciana. She sat down beside Miranda, opposite of Demetri. Felix sat down beside his friend. He smiled at her, she smiled back. "Hello Felici, may I compliment you, you look good, very good in fact" said Demetri, her words copying. He spoke her nickname with an exaggerated Italian accent. "You have a beautiful newfound sister, Felix." He whispered to Felix. "Thank you Demetri. Oh, and by the way you barking is even more beautiful than Mozart. You would have recorded a duet with him when he was still alive." That was Feliciana's answer. Miranda started to laugh. She concentrated on Demetri. Demetri suddenly jumped and pressed himself against the nearest wall. His eyes were wide open and he was so frightened that he could not move. Feliciana had already seen the phenomenon. Miranda's gift. She had only experienced Miranda's gift once, just because she was curious how it felt. It was pretty awful. She had never felt so scared. Not even when she was bitten. Miranda's gift was so powerful that she could drive you mad with fear. Miranda's gift was similar to Jane's gift. Only the pain was replaced by fear. "What is happening?" asked Felix surprised. Demetri was so suddenly terrified. "Miranda's gift." Explained Feliciana. Miranda stopped using her gift, and Demetri sank to his knees. "What a baby!" whispered Feliciana, and she suppressed the desire to laugh. Yet she could understand Demetri, she was just as scared as Demetri when Miranda had used her gift on her. "Why did you do that?!" Demetri growled, and he took 2 threatening, major steps in Miranda's direction. "Because I wanted to do that!" answered Miranda cocky. Feliciana's instinct freshened, and she jumped. She pushed Demetri away with one hand who staggered a few meters back and with her other hand she grabbed Miranda's wrist and pulled her up. Feliciana hissed. Demetri translated it as: one more step closer and you lose a limb! It was remarkable how the two girls protected each other. Feliciana took a deep breath and calmed down. She realized that this commotion was not necessary. "Sorry." she murmured against Demetri reluctantly. The two vampires were calmed down. Felix was amused: his sister was a bit flammable. "Oh, Demetri? You can call me by my real name, Felici is only for friends."

Alec walked nervously back and forth in his room. His mind full of Feliciana. She was a witch. A creature that came straight from hell. She had done something to him, and he absolutely hated it. He tried to hate her, he really tried. But somehow he couldn't. He never thought of the opposite sex, and then she arrived and everything suddenly became harder. He wanted to know what she had done to him. Had she hypnotized him with her strange ability to make you do whatever she wanted for 10 seconds? He thought. No, it couldn't. Her hypnosis lasted only 10 seconds. She was now 2 days with the Volturi and he hoped that she would leave very soon, because every second became harder and harder. Thanks to her.

"So my battle with the newborn? Oh yeah, that was fun. Felix and I were on a mission in Poland to execute a newborn. The newborn was a women and she was dressed in a white dress. Felix gave me the honor to rip her head off, so I started a fight. What would seem easy, because newborns are easy. She was pretty fast, and she could avoid me once. But I grabbed a piece of her dress, the dress tore. She was furious! She had to fight naked! The good news is, I can still tell the story. She can't!" Demetri ended his story. Feliciana laughed, Demetri's famous war story was indeed funny.

_**One week later**_

Jane avoided Feliciana like the plague, and that redheaded whore also. She couldn't use her gift, and Jane knew she would lose a physical battle. Feliciana was also in favor of her gift. Aro had not forbidden her to use her power. Her presence had absolutely done nothing good to her brother. He seemed distracted, something Alec Volturi, a feared Volturi member never was! Felix was also changed. It seemed that he took an interest in his sister. The time he was free, he spent with her, talking about their long lost years. Feliciana was definitely a plague. Even worse than the plague. The 2 rats had been a week in Volterra. "My brother and I have already talked a lot. We have not seen each other for 990 years, we have a lot to catch up." The voice echoed after in Jane's head along with the sound of clicking high heels, she immediately realized who it was. The low voice that seemed to be Felix's voice, but had a soft female undertone. Feliciana! " I understand. I am so happy for you, I don't like to see you miserable!" The high ringing voice belonged naturally to Miranda. Feliciana's redheaded protégée. Or as Jane called her: the redhead whore. The two walked down the corridor at a normal pace, and for a moment Jane thought to turn around and walk away. But she banished the thought out of her head. Let your enemy never see you're afraid. Jane Volturi wasn't afraid. Feliciana knew that Jane was located in the same corridor as she and Miranda. The vampires came closer, until they saw each other's face. Jane made eye contact with Feliciana, which is a stupid idea. Because Feliciana's gift also worked with eye contact and not only with a smile. Stupid, stupid Feliciana! Jane released her ability on Feliciana, before she would be the victim. An evil smile formed on Jane's face. She enjoyed this! Certainly because it was Feliciana. Feliciana fell to the ground with a heavy bang. She tried not to scream, she didn't allow that Jane had pleasure of her suffering. But the pain was too strong. Way too strong. Her cry went through all the corridors of the Volturi castle. Miranda's eyes widened with anger. She gave Jane the highest dose of fear that was possible. What she had done to Demetri was nothing compared to what Jane was now experiencing. Jane fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. She cried and screamed at the same time. Her hands pulled on her hair. If you didn't know what was going on, you would think that the young girl was severely mentally disturbed. Feliciana's screams were stopped and she took Miranda's hand. Felix and Demetri were the first one to came around the corner in a hurry. Their dark gray cloaks flying around them. They heard the screams, 2 different female screams. The next person that came in running was Alec. His face confusion until he saw his sister, still under Miranda's gift. Then it changed into anger. "Stop it! NOW!" It was not a request, it was an order. Miranda stopped, it was better for her and Feliciana's safety. Alec was really, really angry! Felix rushed over to his little sister's side. "Felici, is everything alright? What has she done to you?!" He took Feliciana's face in his hand and looked in her eyes. He pulled her against him. Alec took Jane by her upper arm and pulled her up. He shove his sister behind him. "Thank you for defending my sister, Miranda." Said Felix and he winked at Miranda who gave him a sweet yet seductive smile. "Why do you think that my sister has done something? It is probably that demon sister of yours!" hissed Alec. The always so calm twin, was not so calm anymore. "Watch your mouth, Alec!" growled Miranda and Felix at the same time. It seemed like telepathy. Feliciana stood before her brother, her back pressed against his chest, and he held her by her shoulders. Miranda stood before her, protective. "Alec, I want to go to my room!" said Jane in an ice cold voice. She hooked her arm in that of her brother and walked away at a rapid pace. Feliciana was relieved. "Damn, her ability is strong!" she tried to make it sound like a joke, but failed. "Come on, let's go to my room!" Miranda said in a soft, worried voice. She wrapped her arm around the shoulders of her friend and pulled her along. Miranda looked one last time over her shoulder, and glanced at Feliciana's muscular, definitely not ugly brother, Felix.


	8. Eight: Troll babies in the BMW

"What happened, my dear Feliciana?" Aro had heard of the little confrontation from Felix. He was irritated. Jane had ignored his orders. Drove Feliciana Jane that far that she started to ignore his orders? "Miranda and I walked through the corridors of your castle, when we met Jane. She attacked me with no reason." The 5 of them: Felix, Feliciana, Miranda, Jane and Alec stood in the throne room. For the thrones of Aro, Caius and Marcus. Caius looked at Feliciana with a hateful glance. As if it was all Feliciana's fault. She felt slightly offended. If she would join the Volturi she expected a little bit more of 'respect', or she wouldn't take care of the dirty jobs. Because that's what the guards did, fight the naughty vampires and keep the vampire world 'livable'. The guard looked at them with some interest, although they could hide it well with their ironed face's. They were ready to hear a burst from Jane. Her anger would lead to a boiling point and she would burst out. Jane stood beside her brother, who had a protective arm around her shoulders. Feliciana stood between her brother and Miranda. As if Feliciana was too weak to protect herself. Nothing was further from the truth. The tricks that Miranda applied in a fight, she had all learned from Feliciana. Feliciana heard Jane hissing. Loud hissing. "May I have your hand?" Aro asked to Feliciana. She gave a small nod, squirmed herself from between Felix and Miranda and placed her hand in that of Aro. Feliciana's thoughts filled Aro's head. The shock she felt when Alec had touched her, her conversations with Miranda and her brother, and the little fight she had with Jane. "I'm sorry for Jane's behavior, please forgive her." Feliciana was surprised, Aro apologized. "Thank you Aro, but I would prefer to hear excuses out of Jane's mouth." Feliciana smiled at Jane. A sweet yet mean smile. The corners of Miranda's en Felix's mouth went up. "Come on dear Jane, a simple sorry is enough." Aro said. Feliciana heard Jane's teeth clenching, and collecting all her willpower to not attack her. Jane would have a hard time to apologize to Feliciana. Feliciana was almost certain that Jane would rather be under the influence of Miranda's gift than apologize to her. But her master had commanded it, so Feliciana waited with a smile and a satisfied feeling.

_"Interestingly, little Feliciana and Alec."_ Aro thought. He almost felt the shock itself, which went through Feliciana's body. He knew Feliciana had found it pleasant. Absolutely not painful. Feliciana became closer to her brother, there was a band forming. Brother and sister love. At this moment she couldn't leave her brother. So she would still stay for a while. With a little bit of luck, she became a part of his coven. Back to the shock. It was interesting. Marcus was right. The band of a potential relationship. Feliciana thought much about Alec. Not only hateful thoughts. She thought too much about him. Too much for just being an enemy. It were not only hostile thoughts, her thoughts flew a lot to the day that Alec had touched her. Although she would never admit it but she wanted to feel his touch again.

Alec stood emotionless for his master, he had a good view on Feliciana's back. It was true that his sister had attacked her first. Alec felt miserable. Not physically, but mentally. And all thanks to the black-haired, beautiful vampire, that he seemed to hate but also wanted to love. Did he wanted to love her? No. He was to young. He hated her. Yes! She was addictive. He was in two minds. Jane knowing she would never apologize. A small piece of his brain wanted Feliciana in his arms, stroking her cheek and say how sorry he was that she had had pain. But it was only a small part of his brain. A small insignificant piece of his brain. The oh so strong Feliciana, sister of Felix Volturi, had suffered pain and he couldn't help it. His sister was still in the first place, and Jane knew that very well. Feliciana and her friend were now eight days in Volterra, and Alec wondered if they had already decided to join the Volturi or not. Alec hoped with his non-beating heart and his lost soul of not. He wished that they went away. That the trouble went away. Especially Feliciana. How was she able to change him in 8 days? What happened to him? Feliciana had to leave, that just had to! But Alec guessed that even if they left, his thoughts would always go to her. The touch. That's when all the trouble started. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still feel her soft skin under his fingertips. "I'm sorry, Feliciana" The sound came from his left, and he turned his head to his sister. Had she really apologized?

Feliciana heard how her name was spat out like rat poison. But Jane had said 'sorry'. She couldn't ignore the orders of her master. Jane's excuses were barely audible, because she said it with such clenched teeth that Feliciana thought her teeth would break. Feliciana smiled her sweetest smile: "You're forgiven, Jane." Jane looked as if she would explode, she gave Feliciana the most hateful look she could form, and stormed out of the throne room followed by her brother. He gave Feliciana one last look before he disappeared through the doors. That look. Those eyes. The red from it. Feliciana could read hate and at the same time concern in them. Why? Alec Volturi hated her unconditionally, she knew that. And all thanks to Jane. What were her feelings towards Alec? Perhaps it was better to think of him in silence, or to talk about it with Miranda. Feliciana absolutely didn't want to think of Alec in front of Aro and his brothers. She stopped worrying about Alec. "Aro, Miranda and I would like to ask you a favor?" "Of course, my darlings." Aro answered, and he forced a smile. He was not really sure what they wanted to ask. "Miranda and I would like to go to Siena, for some shopping. Since I want to stay for my brother. The clothes Heidi gave us, we have already worn." Feliciana and Miranda were either planning to go, Aro had no power over them. They still had their freedom. Aro couldn't stop her, he wasn't her master. Not yet. They wanted new clothes, and a small hunt. Feliciana's eyes that had otherwise a bright red color, began to be a deep maroon color. Feliciana knew her body: a few days and the next color of her eyes would be pitch black. The familiar burning sensation of thirst began to strengthen. Miranda could also use a bit of blood. They had specifically chosen this day because it was cloudy, the sun was behind a thick layer of clouds. What was exceptional in Italy. Aro was relieved. It was a small favor. But he couldn't let them leave alone. They were not loyal enough to the Volturi, and he would not risk that 2 possible members would leave. "But of course! Demetri, Felix. Why not accompany our guests to Siena?" Feliciana hissed mentally. Aro didn't trust them, which was not surprising. But she would not leave her brother. Feliciana considered to join the Volturi, if Miranda agreed. And under one condition, of course. They could leave whenever they wanted. Miranda smiled a polite smile, which had to hide her suspicion and irritation: "Thank you." "My dears, the Volturi will pay your clothes that's the least we can do for our guests. Demetri, Felix take one of our cars that is so much more pleasant than walking." Demetri and Feliciana's brother nodded respectfully to their master, and guided the 2 female vampires out of the throne room. The 4 of them stepped into the elevator, and Felix pressed -2. That was where the cars were parked. Another surprise: the Volturi had a fleet of cars. That probably was full of BMW's, Ferrari's and Porsche's. The elevator opened, and Feliciana was right. The shiny, expensive cars were parked neatly together. Felix wiggled his eyebrows at his sister, rang with the car key and pressed a button on the car key. The car blinked with his headlights and blasted 2 times. The windows of the car were tinted black, which was handy for the sun. It there was any. Felix and Demetri were holding open the back doors of the elegant black BMW for Feliciana and Miranda. "Why must we sit in the back of the car?" grumbled Feliciana. "Since there are only 2 places in front, and I drive." replied Felix. "And because you two are girls." added Demetri with a grin. Feliciana and Miranda pulled their upper lip up and showed their toothpaste white teeth threateningly. "We are stronger than you two, asses!" hissed Miranda. "Prove it sister, and Miranda." Felix spoke the redhead's name extra slow. It only seemed to irritate her more. Feliciana and Miranda looked at each other significant for a second and understood each other immediately. Miranda pushed a sensation of fear in Demetri's head. Not too strong, but strong enough to freeze him on the spot. He could no longer move a muscle. Feliciana would teach her brother a little lesson. Felix was smart enough not to make eye contact with his sister, but he couldn't fight like that. Feliciana shot forward to grab her brothers neck. Wrong move. He grabbed her small hand, turned her around and pressed her against the black BMW. Her head was pushed with one hand against the roof of the car and with his other hand he held her wrists clamped. Feliciana made a hissing snake sound. Felix smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Tut Tut Tut, where is my strong sister?" She moved her hands - which was almost impossible by his strong iron grip - and pressed her palms against his thighs in an attempt to push him off her. "Get off me!" growled Feliciana. The grip on her that was used, disappeared. Feliciana spun around, and saw that her brother had the hazy look in his eyes that she knew so well. That look meant that he was hypnotized… But how? She hadn't smiled or looked into his eyes, because she hadn't had eye contact. Feliciana stared at her palms. Was her touch also hypnotic? There was only one way to find out. Feliciana put her hand on her brother's cheek and said loudly: "Give me the keys, brother." A second later she felt the piece of metal in her left hand. Slowly a smile formed on her face. She had just discovered a new aspect of her gift. She was happy, and at the same time not. It took 73 years before she mastered her hypnotic smile and another 59 years before she could control her hypnotic gaze a little bit. She found it still hard to do, hypnotize with just her eyes. How long would she need to practice to hypnotize with a touch this time? Miranda looked surprised at the scene before her: "Can you now even hypnotize with a touch?" Feliciana shrugged: "Apparently." Felix blinked and awoke from his hypnosis. Feliciana threw the keys towards Miranda, who caught them with one hand. "Felici. What have you done?" the voice of her brother came from behind her. "Apparently I can also hypnotize with my touch. That's what happened." "Aro should know about this." Felix said "Later" was his sister's simple answer. "Get in the car, suckers. We need new clothes!" Miranda yelled from behind the wheel of the black BMW. Feliciana got in the car and placed herself comfortably in the leather seat. Felix and Demetri stepped all complaining and grumbling like trolls in the car. "Be careful, my little troll babies. It's gonna be a wild ride."


	9. Nine: Sienna, Aro and Alec

"Miranda, drive slower!" - 180 km / h - "I'm sure Master Aro would find it uncomfortable to say at least" - The car now drove 190 km / h - "if we come into contact with the 'Polizia' by your reckless driving." the black BMW now drove at a speed of 200 km / h on the road towards Sienna and Miranda zigzagged between all cars. Demetri kept nagging at Miranda's head, and a strong irritation worked his way up. It seemed as if the dude's voice kept echoing in her head. In a rapid movement, that Demetri didn't see coming, she grabbed him with one hand on the collar of his black Armani suit and pulled him forward. With one hand on the wheel, she drove the car still perfectly. The car deviated not an inch of the lane. "Listen, you piece of shit. I'm 304 years old. I've had plenty of time to learn how to drive. And don't complain! You're giving me a headache." "Listen, redhead bitch. I have lived almost 1000 years. I say you will attract attention if you keep driving like this, drive slower!" Demetri made a move to get her clenched fist of his suit but Feliciana was for him. Her little hand was clamped around his neck. "Sit down and shut up!" She said loud and clear. To his own surprise, he did it. Felix looked at him grinning, a look he answered with a questioning one. "Gift." was the simple answer.

The otherwise so sunny Sienna was covered with thick, gray clouds that predicted rain. Perfect for vampires. Miranda's arm was intertwined with that of Feliciana as they walked through the streets. It irritated Feliciana extremely that they were followed. With a sigh, she turned around: " Brother, Demetri why don't you go somewhere ... hang out. The shopping can sometimes anticipate." Miranda backed her up: "Yeah, we're going to shop endless. It can be boring. For you at least " Demetri was the first to respond: " I don't think so little Felici. Orders are orders." Did he just called her little? Feliciana smiled sweetly: "I can always make you." Demetri's grin disappeared as if someone had wiped it off. "You have until 5 pm. Meet us at the car." Feliciana's cheeks puffed up again and her shining white teeth appeared. "I always get what I want. Willingly or unwillingly." " You can still keep a track on them." It was addressed to Demetri. Of course he would know where they are. Thanks to his gift. It was actually pretty weird that he followed ... the flavor of one's mind. "I heard that!" With those words Feliciana left.

" Wait a second." Feliciana said and she stopped abruptly and took her left leg in her hands. Perfectly balanced, - on one leg with 15 cm high heels on her feet- she looked at her shoe. She hissed. Down the red sole of her beautiful black Louboutin pump was a pink bubble gum. " Take. It. Off!" She growled through her teeth. Miranda leaned disgusted forward and with thumb and forefinger she took the dirty wad off Feliciana's shoe. Fortunately there was nothing wrong with her outfit. She would have had a heart attack if there was something wrong with her Emilio Pucci Leather Leggings, her Alexander McQueen Leather Biker Jacket and her royal blue silk peplumtop of an unknown - but expensive - brand. Miranda wore a colorful, tight Hervé Leger panel dress, a chic black satin Alexander McQueen Blazer with lapels, black tights and black Alexander McQueen Suede Ankle Boots with a big bow.

"Look, there. What a babes." "Let us ask them out. " " Oh God, I want to fuck them." A group of five boys mid-20s, looked at the two young women eagerly. They were the best thing their eyes had ever seen. The clothes they wore drew even more attention to them. The expensive designer clothes accentuated their divine bodies. The youngest girl was almost completely wrapped in leather: Black leather jacket, royal blue peplumtop, tight leather leggings and black pumps with heels that were estimated on 15 centimetre. She had a good taste and a preference for leather. And money. Her feet were definitely hurt. They were as white as her face, and equally smooth. And beautiful. The redhead wore a tight pink dress with black stripes, a black blazer and black ankle boots with a bow. Full of lust they stared at the girls. Their eyes stayed seconds long on their bodies. In a whisper they discussed who was the prettiest. They might as well have screamed because Feliciana and Miranda heard them yet perfectly. Feliciana was described by the boys as quiet, shy, lovely and beautiful to look at. Miranda was also a great favorite with the men: the words sexy and seductive were plenty of times repeated. Their legs came into action. Far too confident they walked into the direction of Feliciana and Miranda. They were street thug. Far too confident for their own good, too tough for their welfare and poorly perfumed. Feliciana's sensitive nose caught their scent. A mix of alcohol, cigarettes and a way too strong aftershave. One of them even had a burning paper in his hands that spread an even more hideous smell. How called the living blood bags it again? Oh yes, Feliciana believed it was called weed. " Hey, girls." Said one of them. Feliciana raised her eyebrow and stared at the group of idiots, with a brain that was even smaller than a molecule. Humans were stupid, reckless and quick-tempered. They served merely as food... " Go away." Snarled Feliciana. They were amazed at how powerful she snapped. However, they would continue their temptation action. Feliciana and Miranda walked on, ignoring the boys. Although it was difficult, because they both wanted to break their necks. They heard the guys come behind them. Extremely annoyed Feliciana turned around. The same boy who had spoken to them, put a hand on her shoulder. She felt the warm, sweaty hand through her leather jacket. She hissed in a low voice that only Miranda could hear. She roughly shook the hand of her shoulder. "Touch me never, ever again, or I'll make sure you regret it." The street thug smiled: " Ooh, what am I afraid now. Why do you use such threats, pretty girl? Why don't you use your pretty little mouth for more enjoyable things?" He was referring to oral sex. It made her even angrier, and she felt her muscles tense. The same hand again tried to touch her. Feliciana's hand grabbed the boys elle bow, pulled it down, pinned with one hand his arm behind his back - what resulted in a scream of pain - and grabbed with her other hand the spiky dark blond hair and slammed his head against the edge of the roof of a parked car. The boy fell unconscious on the ground. Blood was all over his face and formed slowly a pool of blood on the ground. His friends looked wide-eyed at the motionless body. Feliciana looked around to see if anyone had seen her little action. Nobody. The boys were still looking shocked. Even their weak human eyes could see the dent in his skull. Miranda cleared her throat and said deadly serious. " Boys, it's time to run" With anxious looks they looked back and forth from the body to Feliciana and then to Miranda. Miranda giggled in her high ringing voice: "Tik Tok, Tik Tok. Death comes closer!" That seemed to give the decisive factor. As fast as they could they sprinted away from the body. Panic took over their thoughts. The red-haired girl had giggled. She giggled while someone bled to death. Feliciana heard their heart pumping of the effort and the blood flow through their veins. It made her even thirstier than she already was. And the bleeding body on the ground, one meter away from her didn't made it any better. But there was better blood to be found. Fortunately, she lived almost a millennium and she had a perfect even excellent control. They were already two weeks with the Volturi – as guests -, but had politely refused 'dinner' because they knew they were going outside soon. And that they could choose something delicious. " Come on, let's go shopping and then enjoy a hot drink." Miranda always had good ideas.

The first store they entered was Chanel. The saleswomen looked at the two young women. Her first reaction was: what are they doing here? But then she looked at their outfits: expensive and stylish. Finished with Louboutins and Alexander McQueen shoes. "Can I help you?" The saleswomen tried to remain polite despite the suffocating jealousy over their beauty.

When they stepped outside the store, the two ladies already spent a small fortune. Feliciana had spent € 40,000 and Miranda had made the Volturi € 37,000 poorer. And this was only their first stop. The next stops were: Versace, Dior, D & G, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Alexander McQueen and Hermes. Shoes would be shopped at Christian Louboutin and Giuseppe Zanotti. And a pair of Prada shoes could also tempt Feliciana.

"It is 3 over 5, where is she?" Felix began to be irritated and - although he was never going to admit it- also a little bit worried. What if Feliciana left him? It was a simple scenario: She didn't like the Volturi and she left. He knew how much she loved her former freedom. And he also knew that she had forgiven him for the centuries of abandon, but she wasn't forgotten it. Forgiven but not forgotten. "Who. You really irritating sister, or her little protector?" Felix turned his head sharply. Demetri moved amused his eyebrows: " I know you like the little redhead, can't blame you." Felix wanted to give an answer to Demetri's comment, when the thick, short curly black hair and the striking sunset orange hair came into his view. Relief washed over him. Felix frowned: there was a man running behind them. A human being. But everything became clear when he saw the numerous bags. " Demetri open the trunk." And again it was Demetri who was the slave. The bags that the girls were carrying seemed heavy, although they could wear easily. The man, however, had more trouble staying on two feet, and he wore not even a quarter of their bags. Feliciana threw the bags in the trunk, Miranda did the same, and the man ... just stood there and watched them. Wondering if they were really that rich. They had a private driver and a bodyguard. The big guy made him want to piss his pants. " That bags also need to be in the trunk, Steve." Snarled Miranda. Steve began to move and did what he was asked. "Now go." The man made sure as quickly as possible that he was gone from the scary, way to beautiful people. Something was wrong with his filthy rich clients. " Brother, have a little more patience. Miranda and I are going to 'socialize' with some people. We are quite thirsty." " Felici, Don't make a scene. It's broad daylight. Your hunt would attract too much attention." " But my throat begins to burn. Do you want me to have pain?" Feliciana used her sweetest voice against her brother. "And by the way when I'm thirsty I become very bad tempered." "Yes Felix you don't want to experience that. Forests will be destroyed, bricks will be crumbled to dust and even I will be snubbed." Felix doubted. It was mid-day and, if anyone saw them ... Then they both would be executed. The thought of Feliciana's small neck that would be ripped, her arms that would be torn from her frail body and the flames that would change her into thick purple smoke and would end her life forever, was unbearable. The mere thought made his mouth fill with poison and his muscles burn with anger. Nobody was allowed to touch her. But then there was Miranda who was beheaded on the old stone floor. Even that thought let anger waves run through his whole body. "Okay, but we go with you."

"Hey guys, um, we have a little problem with our car. Could you help us." Miranda made sure her voice sounded extra seductive for the group of four boys in their late teens .. "Of course ladies, we'd like to be your lifesaver." Replied one of them. "Follow us." They followed Feliciana and Miranda like puppies. "Is your car in this alley?" "Yes, my friend is a very bad driver." Replied Feliciana. "Um, what are they doing there?" Asked one of them suspicious and jealous, and he pointed at the two handsome men - Felix and Demetri-. Feliciana smiled sweetly, with each hand she grabbed a boy by the collar of his shirt, and threw the two idiots over her head. Several bones broke when they landed on the hard ground and moaning and blood already flowed. The other two men tried to escape, but Miranda stood before them in less than a second. Feliciana grabbed one of the guys at his throat and put him back with both feet on the ground, before drilling her teeth into his neck. With great gulps she drank the body empty. Carelessly she let the body fall and kicked it away, towards Felix and Demetri. On to her next prey. Which was also much too quickly undone of blood. But her thirst was satisfied and the fire in her throat was gone. Miranda was also done feeding. The bodies were placed in a pile, and Felix set them on fire. It spread a terrible stench. "Come on, let's go home." Feliciana didn't know what to think of that. Home.

With Miranda's driving style they were soon back in Volterra. "And now we go to Aro, tell him about your discovery." Feliciana growled when her brother grabbed her arm when she tried to discreetly step back to her room. While her brother escorted her to the throne room - with Miranda ofcourse there, no way that the two wouldn't be together - Feliciana had enough time to think. She was pretty sure Aro would go wild. She pushed the throne room doors open and walked in without giving anyone - especially Jane and Alec. She sighed mentally when she thought of Alec - a look. With small, elegant steps she walked to Aro, her hand outstretched. Aro took it with pleasure and was more than happy with what he saw. "Feliciana my darling, what a surprise. You have just become even more powerful. I suggest we start your training as soon as possible. Starting with tomorrow." Feliciana's heart sank to the bottom of the deepest sea as she thought of the training and the new part of her gift and the mental tiredness that she would experience. Again.

Alec's attention sharpened immediately when she came in. She gave nobody a look. While his eyes scanned her completely. Somewhere - without realizing it himself- he wanted that their eyes would connect and that they would look deep in each other's eyes . Alec's ears fixed automatically on the conversation. She had become stronger. How? She would be re-trained. Alec suspected it had something to do with her gift. By Jane's reaction had become clear what she thought of it: her fists clenched and her eyes became dark as the night. Aro was excited and extremely pleased: "Someone similarly talented will help you further develop your gift. How about Alec? Yes, Alec is a good idea. That's settled." So her gift developed. For combat training they were with Alec at the wrong address, but gift training… He had to train her. Feliciana could not prevent that her face darkened, and Alec also wanted to protest but changed his mind. If his master wanted something, there was no refusing possible and in a strange way Alec didn't want to protest. Deep down - very deep - there was the desire to be with her and this was the ideal chance.

Piqued, moody and almost stamping with her feet Feliciana walked to the throne room doors. Until her conversations with Miranda about whether or not to join the Volturi came up. In the middle of her way she stopped and she stood stock-still. They had talked about it. Feliciana knew they could stay as guests as long as they wanted, but she also knew that Aro was eager to get an answer. Without turning around - not even to look at Aro- the words came over her full lips and her beautiful, low, soft voice reached everyone's ears: " I will join the Volturi." With that, she left the throne room. She didn't know where that came from and she didn't know whether she was going to regret it. " The same counts for me, ofcourse." She heard Miranda say. Aro smiled contentedly, plans already forming inside his head.

"O God, Miranda. I can't believe that Alec will train me tomorrow. I don't know what to think of it, Miranda. My head is splitting in two. A part of me is reluctant and another part longs for him. I long for him! To Alec! I've been here two weeks, Miranda. 2 weeks! What's happening to me? I keep thinking about his touch, I can still feel it. It still gives me electric shocks. They give me chills and leave me wanting more. What now? And what have I done! We are officially a Volturi. How stupid could I be?!" Nervously she walked back and forth in her room while Miranda followed every movement from the bed where she was laying on. "If we don't like the Volturi life, we can always leave. There is no type of contract that says that we are forever stuck here until we are killed by someone or until the sun explodes and our beloved planet will be burned" Miranda tried to calm her - She succeeded partly - but then there was the obstacle on her path that she would experience tomorrow. Alec. She groaned and banged her head against the wall, until a gaping hole dominated the wall. Feliciana's hair was full of old, dirty gray dust that was once part of a wall. Miranda was in a flash beside her and wrapped her arms around Feliciana: "Don't do that, it's ruining your ink black hair and it must be done. You're even more powerful now. Don't you want to control it?" Against her will, Feliciana nodded. One thing was sure: it would certainly be a hell tomorrow.

* * *

**New chapter update! I know it's been like... forever since i've updated**

**Somebody asked me for some Felix and Miranda action... There will be SOON, and I promise that it's gonna be spicy. Let's do this the Felix way**

**Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot to do like school and stuff. But the good news is that when school starts again ( I have vacation 3 ) it's my last year high school! I don't know how it's called in America, I think senior year.**

**So I have vacation = at least 3 or 4 new chapters of our favorite black haired vampire.**

**When Felix and Feliciana is done ( don't worry, it will continue for a while), i'm gonna write a new story.**

**Here's the idea: Edward meets the girl he loved in his human live again and Bella got dumped ;( I promise it won't be a cheesy story: " O. I love you more darling. I will dump Bella."**


End file.
